There has been known a game in which an object virtually producing sound and a player object operating in response to a user operation are set in a virtual space, wherein when the player object crosses the sound-producing object, the sound is output with the Doppler effect virtually observed by the player object (JP 2008-194208 A, for example).
In the conventional game, however, the Doppler effect is only added in a pseudo manner on the basis of a distance between the attack object as virtual sound source and the player object at a listening position, and thus a different effect from the reality may be caused and an impossible situation can occur.
On the other hand, when calculations are made according to the laws of physics, a moving speed of an object may be incredibly high in a game, and in this case, the Doppler effect is caused as high as it is not actually experienced and an uncomfortable feeling is caused, and the extreme Doppler effect may not be perceived. Thus, an intended dramatic effect may not be sufficiently achieved.
An object of the present disclosure is to enable a user to easily perceive an effect based on a relative speed between a virtual output source and a virtual observation point (such as the Doppler effect based on a relative speed between a virtual sound source and a virtual microphone).
A non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a sound processing program according to one aspect causes a computer to perform a sound acquisition step of acquiring sound data for outputting sound, a setting step of setting a virtual sound source for virtually producing sound and a virtual microphone for virtually capturing the sound virtually produced from the virtual sound source in a virtual space, a movement step of moving the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone in the virtual space, a sound modification step of generating modified sound by adding the Doppler effect virtually observed by the virtual microphone when the sound is virtually produced from the virtual sound source to the sound of the sound data by calculation using the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and a modified sound output step of outputting the modified sound.
With the configuration, the Doppler effect can be added by use of the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and thus it is possible to alleviate a problem that a user cannot perceive the Doppler effect since the speed of the virtual sound source and/or the speed of the virtual microphone is too high.
In the non-transitory storage medium, a position of the virtual sound source in the virtual space may be associated with a position of a first object in the virtual space, and a position of the virtual microphone in the virtual space may be associated with a position of a second object in the virtual space.
With the configuration, it is possible to obtain an acoustic effect when the sound produced from the first object is virtually captured by the second object.
In the non-transitory storage medium, the second object may be a player object moving in the virtual space in response to a user operation.
With the configuration, it is possible to obtain the Doppler effect when the second object moves (have a speed) in response to a user operation.
In the non-transitory storage medium, when a relative speed between the virtual sound source and the virtual microphone exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone is a speed by which the relative speed may be limited to the upper limit.
In the non-transitory storage medium, when the speed of the virtual sound source exceeds an upper limit, the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source may be the upper limit.
In the non-transitory storage medium, when the speed of the virtual microphone exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the values of the limited speeds of the virtual microphone may be the upper limit.
In the non-transitory storage medium, when the speed of the virtual sound source exceeds a first upper limit, the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source may be the first upper limit, and when the speed of the virtual microphone exceeds a second upper limit, the values of the limited speeds of the virtual microphone may be the second upper limit.
A non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program according to one aspect causes a computer to perform a sound acquisition step of acquiring data for outputting information, a setting step of setting a virtual output source for virtually outputting information and a virtual observation point for virtually observing the information virtually output from the virtual output source in a virtual space, a movement step of moving the virtual output source and/or the virtual observation point in the virtual space, an information modification step of generating modified information by adding an effect using the values virtually observed at the virtual observation point when the informant is virtually output from the virtual output source to the information by calculation using the values of the limited speeds of the virtual output source and/or the virtual observation point, and a modified information output step of outputting the modified information.
With the configuration, a relative speed effect can be added to information by use of the values of the limited speeds of the virtual output source and/or the virtual observation point, and thus it is possible to alleviate a problem that a user cannot perceive the relative speed effect since the speed of the virtual output source and/or the speed of the virtual observation point is too high.
A sound processing method according to one aspect includes a sound acquisition step of acquiring sound data for outputting sound, a setting step of setting a virtual sound source for virtually producing sound and a virtual microphone for virtually capturing the sound virtually produced from the virtual sound source in a virtual space, a movement step of moving the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone in the virtual space, a sound modification step of generating modified sound by adding the Doppler effect virtually observed by the virtual microphone when the sound is virtually produced from the virtual sound source to the sound of the sound data by calculation using the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and a modified sound output step of outputting the modified sound.
Also with the configuration, the Doppler effect can be added by use of the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and thus it is possible to alleviate a problem that a user cannot perceive the Doppler effect since the speed of the virtual sound source and/or the speed of the virtual microphone is too high.
A sound processing device according to one aspect includes a controller for inputting a user operation, a storage unit for storing therein sound data for outputting sound, a setting unit for setting a virtual sound source for virtually producing sound and a virtual microphone for virtually capturing the sound virtually produced from the virtual sound source, a movement processing unit for moving at least the virtual microphone in the virtual space on the basis of an operation input in the controller, a sound modification unit for generating modified sound by adding the Doppler effect virtually observed by the virtual microphone when the sound is virtually produced from the virtual sound source to the sound of the sound data by calculation using the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and a speaker for outputting the modified sound.
Also with the configuration, the Doppler effect can be added by use of the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and thus it is possible to alleviate a problem that a user cannot perceive the Doppler effect since the speed of the virtual sound and/or the speed of the virtual microphone is too high.
A non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a game program according to one aspect causes a computer connected to a controller for inputting a user operation, a storage unit for storing therein sound data for outputting sound, and a speaker for outputting sound to perform a setting step of setting at least a first object and a second object in a virtual space, a movement instruction reception step of receiving an instruction to move the second object in the virtual space from the controller, a reading step of reading the sound data associated with the first object within a predetermined distance from the second object in the virtual space from the storage unit, a sound acquisition step of acquiring sound data for outputting sound, a movement step of moving the second object in response to the instruction to move, a sound modification step of generating modified sound by adding the Doppler effect virtually observed in the second object when the sound is virtually produced from the first object to the sound of the read sound data by calculation using the values of the limited speeds of the first object and/or the second object, and a modified sound output step of outputting the modified sound from the speaker.
Also with the configuration, the Doppler effect can be added by use of the values of the limited speeds of the virtual sound source and/or the virtual microphone, and thus it is possible to alleviate a problem that a user cannot perceive the Doppler effect since the speed of the virtual sound source and/or the speed of the virtual microphone is too high.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.